Shortly Before The End
by otownsangel
Summary: When their daughter is taken from them, Temperance shuts down and Seeley walks away… Only to discover that it may have been the biggest mistake of his life… AU, Futurefic
1. The Hours Of Dying

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing…

_Summary:_ When their daughter is taken from them, Temperance shuts down and Seeley walks away… Only to discover that it may have been the biggest mistake of his life… (AU, Futurefic)

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Author's Notes: _So, I know this chapter really isn't anything special, and I know it's incredibly short, but I felt like it needed to be left here, so I left it… I hope that you might stick with me, even after this pitiful excuse for a chapter, because I really do have high hopes for this one… I've become very attached to it over the past couple of days (I've got bits and pieces of it all over the place right now)…

The lyrics (and title) here are from Ok Go's "Shortly Before The End"…

And just in case anyone's looking for updates on "Friend Or Foe" or "Through The Iris", I should have some for you soon… I'm on break for a full five weeks, so I might actually have some time on my hands…

Oh, and just for future reference, this one is set something like seven or eight years in the future… Enjoy!

* * *

**The Hours Of Dying:**

* * *

_How long did we all think this all would last?  
Who could have counted days as they flew past?_

* * *

It was cold. The rain dripped slowly around them; the umbrella he held over her doing nothing to stop the ice that froze her heart, a hole suddenly so empty it was all consuming… It wasn't supposed to be this way… They weren't supposed to be standing here, watching as the most important part of their lives was lowered into the freezing ground.

She felt his arm stretch around her then… He was expecting her to break; to fall against him and cry out all her pain. But that was something she simply couldn't do.

Because she was empty.

Because there was nothing that could bring back that beautiful smile and those big brown eyes… No more dance classes. No more family dinners. No more nightmares at 2am. No more smiles. No more tears…

Nothing.

Because she was gone.

She was gone, and there was nothing that could ever bring her back to them. And that was a simple fact. Grieving would do nothing. Their little girl wasn't coming home, and so she pulled away from her husband's arm, stepping out into the chill of the rain that fell around them… She didn't want comfort. All she wanted was to hold her little girl in her arms again, but that could never happen, and so she simply stood, cold and alone…

And the tears wouldn't come even as she looked on, watching as her entire world was ripped away from her.

* * *

_But before we go, sing us a song.  
Sing us a song to hum through the hours of dying._

_Even as we go, sing us a song.  
Sing us a song, to hum through the hours of dying._

* * *

He watched silently as she stepped away from him, praying that this wouldn't be the thing to break her… Because he knew her. And if she broke, she would shut down. Something he wasn't sure he could handle… Because this time it would be to a point from which even he wasn't sure he would be able to pull her back from…

Because their little girl was gone. Six years old, and she had been taken from them… Naturally, no less; by a disease that neither could have predicted or prevented… And he was almost certain that this was worse than murder. At least for his wife… Because this way, there was no justice to be had. No one to blame.

She was simply gone.

For a moment, he wondered if they could ever again be the way they once had, happy and carefree and completely in love…

But as he looked on, noting the lack of tears and emotion in his wife's eyes, he knew that this moment could very well be the end of it all…

* * *

_Who would have thought it'd come as such a show?  
A pink and silver day... who was to know?_

* * *


	2. Ain't No Reason

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing…

_Summary:_ When their daughter is taken from them, Temperance shuts down and Seeley walks away… Only to discover that it may have been the biggest mistake of his life… (AU, Futurefic)

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Author's Notes: _Well, here's the next chapter. The italicized section is a flashback scene, which is probably something you'll be seeing throughout the story, because I think they're going to be end up being very important as the story evolves… Also, the lyrics in this one are from Brett Dennen's "Ain't No Reason".

I especially want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter, because as I said before, this story has become very important to me very quickly. I really appreciate your feedback, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

**Ain't No Reason:**

* * *

_There ain't no reason things are this way  
It's how they always been and they intend to stay  
I can't explain why we live this way  
We do it every day_

* * *

What felt like only moments after they had walked through the door, she had managed to change and gather her things, obviously ready to walk out the door once again. He was confused, clearly not quite comprehending her intentions.

"Tempe, where are you going?"

"Work." She answered simply, lifting her jacket off the back of the couch before turning away from him and moving toward the door.

He caught her arm then, turning her to face him, and the annoyed sigh that escaped her had his brow creasing in confusion. "Temperance, we just buried our daughter." He shook his head slowly then, tears building behind his eyes and pain breaking his voice. "I want you here with me. I want to hold you, and comfort you, and… I just want you with me. Tempe, I _need_ you right now…"

She shook her head and let out a bitter laugh as she turned from him again, moving towards the door, quicker this time, so desperate to get away.

"Tempe, _please_."

For a moment, she hesitated, the desperation in his voice almost too much for her to bear.

But somehow it didn't quite stop her from walking out the door.

* * *

_I got a basket full of lemons and they all taste the same  
A window and a pigeon with a broken wing  
You can spend your whole life workin' for something  
Just to have it taken away_

* * *

The first thing she saw when she walked into her office was the photograph that sat on her desk, her own smiling face shining back at her, eyes full of love as she held the tiny baby who rested in her arms, Seeley pressing a kiss to the child's head as he gently stroked the tiny bit of hair that adorned her little head. It had been the day they had brought her home from the hospital, a day she remembered so vividly it seemed like only yesterday…

Seeley had been so happy, and so had she. After years without a family, she had finally felt complete… She'd had Seeley and they had Parker, and now Hanna, and she had felt as though nothing in the world could ever bring her down from that high…

But that had been a long time ago… Before the cancer and the pain and the failed treatments…

Before her entire world had been taken from her…

It only took her a moment to lay the frame flat on the desk. She couldn't bear to go back to that place… Not anymore. Not with her daughter gone.

* * *

_Prison walls still standin' tall  
Some things never change at all_

_Like a lung that's filled with coal  
Suffocatin' slow_

* * *

"Dr. Brennan… What are you doing here."

She was almost surprised at the intrusion from the doorway… Almost.

With a sigh, her eyes swept up to meet with Cam's. "My _job_, Dr. Saroyan."

"Brennan, you need to go home." The other woman's voice was gentle as she shook her head slowly, her eyes full of sympathy; something Brennan had never wanted from anyone, least of all Camille Saroyan. "Go home and be with Seeley… Where you belong. He needs you right now; I know he must, and you need him… So go home."

"I have work to do." Brennan told her, her voice cold as she stood to gather the papers from her desk, ignoring her boss's advice and turning away from the other woman as she busied herself at her desk, hoping that Cam would take the hint and leave her to work in peace. When she didn't, however, Brennan sighed in exasperation. "Dr. Saroyan, Hanna is dead. It's a simple fact. There's no sense dwelling on it… Now please, I would appreciate it if you would leave… I have work to do."

And so, with concerned eyes, Cam turned away, pulling the door shut behind her as Temperance finally sat herself down at her desk once more, her eyes catching another photograph, this one of the four of them at Disneyworld, barely more than a year earlier…

* * *

_Talkin' 'bout nothin', not thinkin' 'bout death  
Every little heartbeat, every little breath _

* * *

_"Hanna, honey, what on earth are you doing?" Tempe questioned from the doorway as she crossed her arms over her chest, trying her best to keep the laughter building inside her from bubbling out._

_"Getting ready for Disneyworld." She said it as though it should have been the most obvious thing in the world, as she placed a pair of Minnie Mouse ears firmly on her head, her little body covered in nothing more than shorts and a tank top._

_"Hanna Elizabeth…" Tempe's voice was full of amusement as she shook her head slowly, letting a little laugh escape her as she moved to her daughter's side, making herself comfortable in what she believed must have been the tiniest functional chair in the world, and pulling the little girl into her lap. "It's the middle of December and we don't leave for Disneyworld for another three whole weeks."_

_Hanna fixed her mother with a stare that was all innocence, her big brown eyes wide and full of question as she shrugged her shoulders, throwing her little arms up in question. "But then how come I'm all packed?"_

_"That's what I was asking _you_!" Tempe insisted, her voice playful as she attacked the little girl with tickling fingers, giggles erupting immediately from the child in her lap as she fell against her mother and laughed her little heart out, until Tempe stopped her tickling and Hanna was content to just rest against her, a happy smile painting her face and a few little giggles still escaping her._

_After a moment, she reached her little arms up and wrapped them around her mother's neck. "I love you, Mommy." She murmured happily as Tempe wrapped her up in her arms for a moment, until Hanna loosened her hold and Tempe placed her back on the floor beside her._

_"I love you, too, baby girl." She told her with a smile, before fixing her with a half-serious stare. "But I suggest you go put on some real clothes. We're going to pick up your brother in a few minutes, and you are _not _walking out of this house like that in this weather."_

_With a sigh and an eye roll, she planted her little hands on her hips and agreed, exasperation painting her tone, "Okay, Mommy… But _I _think we should leave Parker _home _when we go to Disneyworld, so I don't have to do all the stupid _boy _stuff he likes."_

_Tempe couldn't help but laugh and shake her head at the stubborn insistence in her daughter's tone, and so with amusement in her voice, and a smile on her face, she pointed a thumb over her shoulder and raised her eyebrows in expectation. "_Dressed_, please." She insisted, and as Hanna complied, Tempe noticed her husband for the first time, leaning against the doorframe, a smirk playing on his face that told her everything she needed to know…_

'Just like you…'

* * *

_People walk a tightrope on a razor's edge  
Carryin' their hurt and hatred and weapons  
It could be a bomb or a bullet or a pen  
Or a thought or a word or a sentence _

* * *

And again, it only took moments before the picture was face down on her desk, because she didn't want to remember… She didn't want to hurt, or cry, or grieve…

She wanted her life back, and so she did the only thing she could think to do…

She went back to work.

* * *

_The air on my skin and world under my toes  
Slavery stitched into the fabric of my clothes  
Chaos and commotion wherever I go  
Love I try to follow_

* * *

He awoke the next morning, cold and alone… When he had reached for her, searching for the warmth of her body, he had found nothing but the empty sheets. And the saddest part of it all was that he had expected it… He had known the moment she had walked out the door that she would not be coming home that night…

And it hurt more than anything that now, in these moments when he needed her the most, she was not there to offer or accept comfort…

His beautiful wife, the woman he loved more than anything, the woman whom he had managed to pull out of that shell in the first place, was retreating back inside of herself. Leaving everyone and everything that she had ever loved behind…

And he was almost certain that there had never been, and never would be, anything that had ever before hurt him so badly…

* * *

_There ain't no reason things are this way  
It's how they always been and they intend to stay  
I don't know why I say the things I say  
But I say them anyway_

* * *


	3. Somehow, In Time

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing…

_Summary:_ When their daughter is taken from them, Temperance shuts down and Seeley walks away… Only to discover that it may have been the biggest mistake of his life… (AU, Futurefic)

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Author's Notes: _Sorry for the long wait! I wanted to have this out on Christmas, but then Christmas got in the way, and that never happened… And there was also the fact that I was trying to decide how I wanted to work with this chapter. It was originally going to include the next one as well, but I figured that would be extremely long, and it just didn't fit to not end it here… So this is where it ended. As a result, the next will probably be a bit shorter… But it really did need to be stopped here…

Let's call it the calm before the storm…

Anyway, the lyrics here are from Imogen Heap's "The Moment I Said It", and it will be the same for the next chapter as well…

And, just in case anybody's interested, I made a fan video (constructed reality, of course) that was inspired by this fic to Imogen's "Hide And Seek"... And since apparently it won't let me post the links in this document, let me know if you're interested and I'll send them to you... :-)

And finally, thank you all so much for your reviews. I really appreciate your feedback, and I hope to hear from you again... Enjoy!

* * *

**Somehow, In Time:**

* * *

_It's not even light out,  
But you've somewhere to be  
No hesitation_

* * *

"Where the hell have you been? You've been gone for almost twenty-four hours." 

"Working." She insisted with a sigh as her eyes met his, waiting for the challenge she knew was coming… Just as she'd known he would attack her the moment she stepped through the door.

He let out a bitter laugh as he leaned forward on the couch, hands clasped and elbows resting on his knees. "Well, that's just great, then."

"What the hell is _your_ problem?!" She did not appreciate his tone, not after spending all day at work, and she was sure to let him know it with her own.

He stood then, anger suddenly emanating from his posture as he moved toward her, quickly invading her personal space. "_My_ problem? _My_ problem is, your son needed you today and you weren't here!"

"He's _your_ son, Booth. You're perfectly capable of taking care of him yourself." She stared him down her eyes conveying her own anger. She was not going to be the one to back down. Not this time.

"He is _our _son, Temperance!" His own anger flared and he took another step closer to her as she tried to turn away, catching her arm and keeping her exactly where she was. "He is _our_ son, and he spent the entire day crying because it's finally sinking in that his baby sister is never coming home again, and all he wanted was for you to be here. He loves you, Temperance, regardless of what you may feel for him, and today he was terrified because he's afraid that you not being here means that we're going to split up and he'll never see you again. Now, you can treat _me_ however you want, but I'll be _damned _if I'm going to let you treat our son this way!"

"I had work to do, Booth. The world doesn't stop just because one child dies."

"No, you're right, the world doesn't stop…" When she began to nod her thanks and move away from him, he caught her arm again, much more gently this time, just as his voice was when he spoke his next words. "But yours should have. At least for a moment." He stepped forward when she tried to turn from him, lifting her chin with a gentle finger as he caught her eyes. "Tempe, baby, I know you feel it… Just let me help you through this. Honey, we need each other. And Parker needs us…"

She turned away again, pulling herself together as she moved away from her husband, toward their bedroom, crossing her arms over her chest in defense, and she could almost _feel_ the pain building in him as he watched her.

"Tempe, _please_."

She made the mistake of turning back to him then, and when she saw the tears in his eyes, she couldn't help the air of sympathy that washed over her. "Seeley, I _can't_ force myself to feel something that I don't… I'm sorry. I love you, and I loved her, but she's gone and I can't change the way I feel, no matter how much you may want me to."

He moved to her then, turning her back to him when she tried to escape once more before allowing his fingers to drift down her arm to twine with hers. "But Tempe, you feel it. I know you do… You _have _to. You've just buried it… Tempe, you _have_ to let it out… Let go… It'll help, baby, I promise you it'll help."

"It's not there to let go." She insisted, dropping her hand from his, and turning to walk down the hall, a soft "I'm sorry" on her lips.

* * *

_Sit down, come round, I need you now  
We'll work it all out together,  
But we're getting nowhere tonight_

* * *

It had been hours, and she still had been unable to catch up with even the tiniest bit of sleep… The quiet sounds of her husband's soft sobbing were tugging at her heartstrings, and she didn't think she'd be able to sleep a moment until he was there beside her, because as much as she wanted to feel nothing, it didn't change the fact that everything in her life was suddenly wrong, and the only person in the world who had ever been able to fix her when she was broken was Seeley Booth… The man she had promised her heart to…. 

And the man she was now destroying, bit by bit…

She knew it, and she hated herself for it, but that didn't change the way she felt… Because being angry and upset was simply irrational. Death was inevitable. There was no escaping it. No denying it… It just was.

And so, rather than going after the man she loved, she simply turned over onto her side, where she could watch the clock and hope that he would be in soon… But when the time caught her eye, 12:23am, even she couldn't keep the tear from slipping down her cheek as the memories assailed her.

* * *

_"Mommy?"_

_The tiny little voice that begged for her attention immediately pulled her from the deep sleep that had previously held her, and she glanced at the clock that lay on the bedside table: 12:23. Again. Just like clockwork._

_She sat herself up in bed, offering her arms out for the little girl who's cheeks were streaked with tears as she clung desperately to her blankie, awaiting her mother's approval. The moment Tempe's arms were opened, Hanna launched herself into them, a fresh wave of tears pouring from her eyes as she clung to her mother and Tempe wrapped her up tightly in her arms, rubbing soothing circles on her back and whispering gentle reassurances as she rocked the little girl gently._

_When Hanna's tears had calmed and she was resting comfortably in her mother's arms, Tempe reached out to push back the hair that had plastered itself to the little girl's face, before wiping away the remaining tears. "Another bad dream, baby girl?" Hanna gave a little nod, and Tempe heard a few soft sniffles as she tried her best not to start crying again at the memory. "About Daddy?" Another nod, and the sniffles were a little bit louder this time as a couple more tears slipped from her eyes and she squeezed them shut tight to keep any more from escaping._

_"He was s'posed a be home two days 'go."_

_"I know, baby," Tempe stroked her hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she rocked her daughter, slowly soothing away all the little girls fears, "but I promise Daddy'll be home soon… He's gonna be just fine. I'm sure he just had some stuff he had to finish up, okay? He'll be home soon, sweetie. I promise."_

_"He's home now."_

_The voice from the doorway took her by surprise and Hanna was up out of her arms and throwing herself into her father's before Tempe even had a chance to register what was going on. When Hanna's ecstatic squeal of 'Daddy!' reached her ears, however, it only took her a moment to launch herself out of bed and into the waiting arms of her husband, who had been gone for over three weeks on assignment, with no cell phone service. He caught her and held her tightly as a few of her own tears slipped down her cheeks and she held on desperately… Because even she had been beginning to believe that she would never feel his arms around her again._

* * *

_I know what you're thinking,  
But darling you're not thinking straight  
Sadly things just happen we can't explain_

* * *

She heard him come in then, and all she could do was turn her eyes to him, the tears that had gathered there obvious as she watched his gaze immediately soften. It only took him moments to climb into bed beside her, pulling her into his arms and holding her close as he stroked her hair and rocked her, soft reassurances falling from his lips… Much like she had comforted Hanna that night so long ago. 

And, though she was tense in his arms and she had yet to let any of those tears fall, he imagined for a moment that maybe, just maybe, everything could be okay again.

* * *

_Now sleep, I promise it'll all seem better,  
Somehow, in time_

* * *


	4. Losing You

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing…

_Summary:_ When their daughter is taken from them, Temperance shuts down and Seeley walks away… Only to discover that it may have been the biggest mistake of his life… (AU, Futurefic)

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Author's Notes: _Here's the next chapter… Sort of the second part to the last one. It's short, just like I said it would be, but this is another one where I just couldn't add to it without ruining it, so it is what it is… Hope it's not too disappointing…

Again, the lyrics here are from "The Moment I Said It" by Imogen Heap.

And thank you to my reviewers and anyone else who has been taking the time to read this fic. I really appreciate it, and I hope you continue to enjoy it. :-)

* * *

**Losing You:**

* * *

_No hesitation  
No I've never seen you like this,  
And I don't like it  
I don't like it  
I don't like it at all_

* * *

When he had awoken and she had still been there, in his arms, he had imagined that everything would be okay with time. When she had kissed him good morning, something she hadn't done since they had lost Hanna, he had believed they were well on their way to healing. When she had refrained from calling him Booth, something she only did when she was avoiding painful issues, he had thought things were getting just a little bit better. When she had kissed Parker on the forehead and told him she loved him before he had gone to drop their son off with Rebecca, he had been sure that they could work through it all together, as a family…

And nothing could have ever prepared him for what he had come home to later in the afternoon…

* * *

_The moment I said it,  
The moment I opened my mouth  
Lead in your eye lids,  
Bulldozed the life out of me_

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?!" The disbelief that laced his tone dripped with anger, and she didn't even bother to turn to him, instead opting to continue exactly what she had been doing; boxing up Hanna's things for Goodwill.

"She's dead, Booth. She's dead and she's never coming back. There's no reason to keep these things." Her tone was cold, emotionless, as she kept her eyes from him. She had known that he would feel this way. But it was stupid and pointless, and so she had gone ahead and begun packing things up… When her fingers closed around the soft fabric of Hanna's favorite doll, though, she hesitated for just a moment, a flood of memories suddenly overpowering her.

* * *

_"Hanna-Banana! I think you oughtta come down here! Mommy's got a present for you!" She could hear her husband's laughter at her sing-song tone, and she flashed him a smile before turning her eyes back to the stairs when she heard her daughter's enthusiasm at the prospect in the way she came barreling down the steps._

_Her little eyes were wide and curious as she skidded to a stop in front of her mother, her little arms outstretched in expectation. "What is it?"_

_There was an awe in her voice that her mother couldn't quite help chucking at as she knelt before the child, pulling a homemade doll out of the bag she held and offering it to Hanna. _

_Temperance couldn't help but smile as her daughter gasped out an awed "wow", her little eyes suddenly wider and her mouth a perfect 'o' shape as she examined the doll her mother had brought for her. "She's so pretty. I love her mommy!"_

_Tempe caught Hanna as the little girl launched herself into her arms and hugged her tight. Still leaning against her mother, Hanna pulled back to study the doll as Temperance pushed her hair back out of the way, her own eyes studying her daughter's thoughtful expression. After a moment, Hanna turned those big, curious eyes to her mother again and asked in a voice full of question, "What's another name for 'pretty'?"_

_"Bella." Tempe whispered to her, a soft smile playing over her lips as Hanna's eyes moved back to the doll in her hands._

_"Bella." Hanna nodded her approval, a smile of her own suddenly blooming from the concentration that had only just moments before creased her features. "That's what I'll call her. Bella."_

* * *

_No hesitation  
Oh, I've never seen you like this  
You're scaring me  
You're scaring me  
You're scaring me to death_

* * *

Before the emotion could overtake her, however, Temperance let the doll fall into the box she held and when her eyes met with those of her husband's, she knew that it had been the final straw… He was infuriated and it only took him a moment to rip the box from her grasp, tears glistening behind his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" The pain in his voice was obvious, and she turned to him, though her eyes never actually met with his. "She was our _daughter_, Temperance! Did she really mean that little to you?! What kind of mother _are_ you?!"

"She's dead, Booth. _Dead_." Her own anger had taken hold, and her eyes had finally found his, daring him to challenge her again. "There's nothing left of her but a casket full of bones! She's _dead_."

"And you're a heartless bitch." He was mumbling now and he pushed past her, dumping the contents of the box onto the bed. "I don't know what the hell ever made me think _you _could be a mother."

And it stung. Hearing her own husband call her a bad mother hurt more than anything she had ever felt before… It was worse than losing Hanna, because at least with Hanna, even through her illness, the little girl had never looked at her with anything less than love in her eyes... But apparently she hadn't deserved it.

As tears gathered in her eyes, she turned away from him, crossing her arms defensively over her chest and trying her best to keep her voice from wavering. "If you hate me so damn much, then why don't you just get the hell out."

"Don't worry." He agreed, never once turning to her as he busied himself with Hanna's things. "I'll be gone by morning."

* * *

_I'm losing you, I'm losing you  
Trust me on this one  
I've got a bad feeling,  
Trust me on this one_

* * *

And when she awoke the next morning, he was gone, just as he had promised… And with a flood of tears finally beginning to slip from her eyes, she collapsed onto Hanna's bed, Bella clutched tightly to her chest…

And, for the first time since her daughter's death, she cried.

* * *

_You're gonna throw it all away  
With no hesitation_

* * *


	5. Missing?

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing…

_Summary:_ When their daughter is taken from them, Temperance shuts down and Seeley walks away… Only to discover that it may have been the biggest mistake of his life… (AU, Futurefic)

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Author's Notes: _Sorry for the long wait! One of my best friends, whom I've been friends with for almost sixteen years and have lived with at college for the past three, got engaged on Christmas (finally! They've been dating for like seven years!), and I was too excited for her to write something so depressing… And then I realized I'm going to have to be a bridesmaid (I have no choice in the matter), which means I'm going to have to buy the dress, and find the money for a gift, not to mention the fact that I'm planning to be living in Virginia by then, which means I'm going to have to pay for the traveling and I have no money and I don't know what a bridesmaid is supposed to do (though I have since learned it's apparently nothing), so then I started freaking out for a couple of days… And then I got to go see my friend's three month old son, and that had me all excited for a couple of days, so if I had tried to write, it probably wouldn't have turned out the way it needed to be…

So now that I'm finally done with _that_ explanation (can you tell I'm still a little bit excited about it all?), here's the chapter… The lyrics are from Evanescence's "Missing"…

And thank you all so much for the reviews!!! I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. And to those of you who saw the video, I'm glad you liked it and thanks for the comments on that as well:-)

* * *

**Missing?:**

* * *

_Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?_

* * *

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Temperance standing there… But she was even more surprised at the tears that stained her cheeks and the question that rolled from her lips the moment the door was opened. 

"Am I a terrible mother?"

"Oh, God, sweetie, no. Of course you're not a terrible mother…" Angela was completely caught off guard by the tremor in her best friend's voice and the uncertainty that floated in her eyes, and all she could think to do was pull the other woman into her arms and hug her tightly. "You're a wonderful mother."

Brennan didn't appear to be completely convinced as Angela ushered her inside, out of the chill of the night air, and into the living room where she sat her down on the couch, immediately making herself comfortable beside her and waiting for an explanation, worried eyes never leaving the broken woman who sat beside her.

"I didn't even cry, Angela…" Tempe finally confessed, her voice laced with pain as she looked up to meet Angela's eyes. "Not until today. What kind of mother doesn't even cry when her own child dies? It's been almost a _week_, Ange, and I couldn't even cry until today…"

"Honey, why are you suddenly questioning yourself?" Ange asked gently as she reached out to rest a comforting hand on Brennan's knee, before pulling back after a moment, and looking at the other woman with concern and curiosity. "And why are you here, Bren? Not that I don't want you here, I do." She amended quickly at the flash of confusion in her friend's eyes. "It's just… Well, you don't usually come to me with doubts like this… You usually go to Seeley."

Brennan's features crumbled at that, and when Angela hooked an arm through hers to offer support, Brennan couldn't help but take it as she leaned her head against Angela's shoulder and held tight to her. "Ange, I don't know why I did it, I just… I was in so much pain, and I just wanted it to stop, but no matter what I did, or where I went, it just wouldn't go away… And everywhere I looked, I saw her… In everything, everyone around me… And it was the worst being in that house. Being with Seeley and Parker, and seeing all of her things there, but knowing that she was never coming home… I had to do something… I just wanted all the pain to stop."

Her eyes were questioning as she watched Brennan for a moment, concern evident. "Sweetie, what happened? What did you do?"

"I knew he'd hate me for it, Ange, but I did it anyway… I didn't even talk to him first, I just did it… I wanted it all to stop hurting, and I didn't want to remember anymore, and I thought the only way to do that was to get rid of it all… Every material thing she had ever owned… Ever loved…" She trailed off, her gaze dropping to her hands.

"Oh, God… Sweetie, you didn't…"

"I _had_ to do something…" When her eyes swept up to catch Angela's, the pain that hung there had tears building up in Angela's own as she stayed silent, waiting for Brennan to continue, knowing that she needed nothing more than to get it all out.

And when she did, her words were whispered, soft and broken, much like she was herself. "He was right to walk away… He deserves better… And so does Parker."

"Oh, God, sweetie, he left?" When Tempe nodded slowly, her eyes falling to her hands as Angela studied her, she suddenly knew exactly what had happened sadness filling her eyes and coloring her tone as she shook her head slowly… "Bren… You were doing all of this to sabotage your marriage, weren't you?"

Her eyes met with Angela's again, her lower lip trembling and her eyes wide as she tried to keep the tears from falling; her voice tight with pain. "Ange, what kind of a mother can't even cry when her own daughter dies?"

And when she broke, Angela caught her, holding her tightly and rocking her in her arms gently as she stroked back her hair and whispered soft reassurances to the woman she wasn't sure would manage to make it through losing yet another family…

* * *

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

* * *

After a bit, when Tempe's tears had slowed and she had allowed herself to pull back away from Angela just a bit, Ange studied her for a moment before giving a sigh and standing. "Honey, I want to show you something, alright?" Angela asked gently, waiting for Tempe's reluctant nod before moving away to scan the shelves that stood before them. It only took her a moment to find what she had been searching for, and she pulled out a photo album… One Temperance recognized immediately, and she wanted nothing more than to run in those moments, because she knew what was coming, and she simply didn't want to deal with it all… 

"No." She murmured quietly, shaking her head slowly; eyes pleading as she looked up at Angela, desperate to find a way out. "Please, Ange… I _can't_…"

"You _can_, Bren." Ange insisted gently as she sat back down beside her, album in hand as she passed it over to Tempe…

* * *

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

* * *

_"What will it take to get you to marry me, Temperance?"_

_"Seeley…" Her voice was quiet, and she wasn't quite sure exactly how she was supposed to react to any of this. He knew precisely how she felt about marriage. It wasn't something she had ever wanted out of life, and he had known that from the beginning… "I love you, and I trust you, and I am completely committed to you.. But I have never wanted marriage…"_

_"And you never wanted Hanna, either, Tempe, but we have her, and I know how much you love her… So why would marriage be so bad?"_

_"Are you asking because you love me, and you want to spend the rest of your life with me, or are you asking because we have a child together?"_

_"I'm asking because I love you, Tempe. This has nothing to do with Hanna. We're both here, together, with her. A piece of paper doesn't make any difference. She has us both, and we love her, and that's all that matters…"_

_"And so why isn't that enough for the two of us?" She turned away from him then, moving to Hanna's bassinet and **s**cooping the fussing baby into her arms to rock her gently. She held her little girl close as she avoided eye contact with Booth… He simply couldn't seem to understand that marriage was out of the question in her mind. Especially so soon after having Hanna… As much as she loved their little girl, she had never wanted children, and with all of the precautions they had taken, they never should have gotten pregnant in the first place… But they had, and despite her discomfort at the prospect of becoming a mother, she had never been happier than she had been since she had been with Seeley, and for her, there had never been any other choice than to keep her…_

_But that didn't mean they needed to be married in order to make their family work…_

_"Temperance." When he first called her name, she ignored him, opting instead to focus all her attentions on the now happily gurgling Hanna as the child sucked on her fist and Tempe bounced her gently in her arms. "Tempe, look at me. Please."_

_When he stepped closer to her, lifting her chin as he tried to catch her eyes, she sighed, giving in, and he gave her a tiny smile in response. "I understand that right now, you're not ready for this. And it was probably stupid of my to spring this on you so soon, because I know this is all strange and new and overwhelming... But Tempe, I need you to know that I will wait for you for as long as it takes. I'll wait forever if I have to, because I love you, and I need you, and I'm going to be here whether you let me put a ring on your finger or not."_

_"Booth…" She sighed again, her voice exasperated as she looked into his eyes, her own tired as she tried to argue her point with no more than that one simple word…_

_"No, Tempe, just listen…" He paused for a moment, pulling her chin up once more as he held her eyes, determined that she hear him out. "I love you, and I _will _wait… And so, I'm going to put this ring in the top drawer of the nightstand, Tempe, and when _you're _ready, whether it takes a week or the rest of our lives, this ring will be there, waiting for you, just like I will be."_

* * *

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

* * *

"You look at her, Temperance." Angela's forceful voice pulled her from her reverie, and she looked down, her eyes once more focusing on the photograph of their wedding, little Hanna smiling brightly from her place between mommy and daddy, a new diamond pendant sparkling from around her neck. "You look at her, and you tell me that you didn't love that little girl with all your heart." 

Tempe sighed, the tears filling her eyes once more as they swept up to meet with Angela's. "Of course I loved her, Angela… But love's not enough to make someone a good mother."

"It is when you love the way you do." Angela's voice was insistent, and her eyes were sincere as she pleaded with Tempe to hear what she was saying. "Honey, you are _not_ a bad mother… You could _never_ be a bad mother…"

"But then why was she taken away from me?"

Apparently, the loss of a child was enough to make even the most cynical of women question their standing with a God they didn't believe existed…

And as she stared into the expectant eyes of her best friend, the desperation she saw there breaking her heart, she simply didn't know what to say…

For once, Angela had no answer…

* * *

_You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?_

_Isn't something missing?_

* * *


	6. Hero

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing…

_Summary:_ When their daughter is taken from them, Temperance shuts down and Seeley walks away… Only to discover that it may have been the biggest mistake of his life… (AU, Futurefic)

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Author's Notes: _So, I just saw "Step Up" for the first time, and it's seriously creepy how much Channing Tatum reminds me of one of my housemates… Who just happens to be dating my best friend. Who just happens to be a dancer… Seriously. Creepy. But anyway…

This is another relatively short one… It wasn't supposed to be. And it wasn't supposed to go this way, either… But it did, and I feel like it's going to work out better this way. It might add on a chapter or two, but I think I like this better than the original… So, yeah, short… But I think it's got a little more feeling this way…

The song this time is "Hero" by Darren Hayes. It was one of those songs that just _felt_ right, and I think, if you really pay attention to the lyrics, especially when listening to the song, that you'll agree that it actually _really_ fits Booth's character in this fic. It's a brilliant song, though one I wasn't planning on using for this fic, but it just _fit_. Seriously, if you haven't heard Darren's latest release 'The Tension And The Spark', you should really check it out. It's a _very_ powerful album…

And finally, thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter. And to Jazzmaster, in case you happen to see this note, I just wanted to let you know that I definitely understand where you're coming from… My senior class lost one of our best the September after we graduated… A boy I had grown up with from nursery school on… It's been over two years now, and I still can't think of him without crying… It's never easy losing a classmate…

So, now that I've got myself crying, I'm just going to stop and get on with the chapter… Hope it turned out okay… Enjoy!

* * *

**Hero:**

* * *

_Outside confidence is king  
I am all that you're projecting  
Inside feel the rising tide  
And the revolution's deafening_

* * *

"Angela. Hey." He was trying to be nonchalant. As though a man, heartbroken over the death of his daughter, should be at work in the first place… It had Angela rolling her eyes as she turned to him, her fist resting again her hip as she waited for him to say whatever it was he needed to say. "Where's Brennan?" 

"She's on personal leave… Though, you'd think you'd know that already, her being your wife and all." The sarcasm in her voice was biting as she stared him down, her eyes cold and anger evident in her posture. It only took a moment before he gave in, his eyes dropping to the floor because he couldn't handle the guilt that was building in him under her scrutinizing gaze. When he dropped his eyes, she let out a bitter laugh and turned to walk away as she threw over her shoulder, her voice cold, "And, _Brennan_? _That's_ good."

As he watched Angela walk away, he let out a sigh and hung his head, fighting back the tears that had been threatening him since the moment he had walked away from Tempe. Angela was pissed. Seriously pissed… Which meant Temperance _had _gone to her, and that she had told her what had happened… And with Angela as upset as she was, he imagined it wouldn't be an easy feat to fight his way back into Tempe's life… One night without his wife had been far too much, but he wasn't sure what he could do to make things right this time…

_I was trying to hide my opposing side  
Trying to reconcile my Jekyll and Hyde_

_Sometimes you put all of your desires in an object of affection  
But in time because you idolize there is only disappointment_

With another sigh and a slight shake of his head, he turned to leave. Maybe he could catch Tempe at Angela's before Ange had time to warn her that he was coming… Though he imagined his wife would figure it out on her own before answering the door… She had been ignoring her cell phone all day, and he had called more times than he could count. There was little doubt in his mind that she would manage to put two and two together on her own.

And so, when he caught a glimpse of Hodgins walking through the lab, he decided instead to chase the other man down. If Angela wasn't going to give him any answers, maybe Jack would.

"Hodgins!" When the other man ignored him, he tried again, unwilling to let it go so easily. He wasn't sure how easily he could work things out with Tempe, but he wasn't willing to give up on her so quickly. "Hey! Hodgins!"

As Booth caught up to him, Hodgins turned away, busying himself with something at his work station and shaking his head at the FBI agent. "Man, I'm not supposed to be talking to you."

"What?" Booth questioned, confused. "Why the hell not?"

Hodgins laughed at that, finally turning to face the other man, a look of utter disbelief painting his features. "Because your wife is currently asleep on our couch, trying her best to deal with the fact that the man who called himself her husband walked out on her less than a week after her daughter died… And Angela isn't exactly happy with you."

"Look, I need to see her, okay? I need to talk to her. Try and figure things out… What happened, it was bad, but we can get through it…"

"I'd actually prefer it if you stayed the hell away from her." Hodgins informed him, turning back to his work as he tried his best to get Booth to back off. Brennan was already hurting, and she had been through far too much in the past few weeks… And he wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"Excuse me?!" Booth was taken aback by the statement. They had been friends, he and Hodgins, for years and he hadn't expected to be shot down so readily.

Hodgins let out a bitter laugh, shaking his head slowly before turning to look at Booth. "I care about her just as much as Angela does, man. You and me? We're friends, sure… But she's _Brennan_. She probably doesn't know this, but I'd do anything to keep her safe. She's like a sister to me, man, and you destroyed her when you walked out… Not sure I like the idea of letting you near her right now. You screwed up, man… Big time… And _she's_ the one who's paying the price." With that, he turned to walk away, intent on putting the entire conversation behind him…

Booth, however, seemed to have other ideas.

"Hodgins, man, I _know_ I screwed up, alright?! I _know_! But I can't _do_ anything to make it right if nobody'll let me _near_ here. I love her, man, and I _know_ you know how that feels… But you know what you _don't _know?! You _don't _know how it feels to lose your little girl, and then watch your wife slip farther and farther away from you! You _don't_ know how it feels to come home one day and find her getting ready to give away _everything_ that ever belong to your baby girl without a second thought! You _don't _know how it feels to watch your _entire_ world falling out from beneath you when you have _no_ idea how to get _any_ of it back!"

_Ladies and gentlemen listen up please  
I don't want to be your hero  
(No, I am not open, parts of me are broken) _

It's too much pressure  
I'll only let you down again  
(No, I am not open, parts of me are broken)

The emotion in the other man's voice had Hodgins stopping in his tracks. He closed his eyes tightly in contemplation before letting out a defeated sigh and turning back to the man who was still standing exactly where he had been, desperately trying to hold back the tears that were threatening.

Hodgins watched him for a moment, before sighing again in resignation and tossing him his keys. "Just don't hurt her again, alright, man?"

Booth nodded his thanks, a little smile touching his lips before he turned and sprinted out of the lab, determined to make things right with the woman he loved.

* * *

_I was flying so high in your perfect sky  
But I needed to fall, cannot have it all_

_No, I am not open, parts of me are broken..._

* * *


	7. Not Over

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing…

_Summary:_ When their daughter is taken from them, Temperance shuts down and Seeley walks away… Only to discover that it may have been the biggest mistake of his life… (AU, Futurefic)

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Author's Notes:_ Apparently, all I needed to feel comfortable with this one was the right song. This morning I discovered Secondhand Serenade. Amazing. The song's called "It's Not Over" and the entire album is incredible...

But anyway, I sincerely apologize for the wait on this one. I know it's been forever, and I can make no promises on when the next one will be up, but I do promise to work on it every chance I get… But I won't lie, it probably won't be up until at least the end of May because I've got a whole bunch of big papers and finals coming up and my free time will be limited… But I'll try my best.

And to everyone who has reviewed this story, I want to say thank you. I truly appreciate the feedback, and I hope you continue to enjoy it…

* * *

**Not Over:**

* * *

_But now it's over, It's over, Why is it over  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back  
But it's over_

* * *

When Tempe heard the faint sounds of someone trying their hardest to be quiet coming from the doorway to her left, she looked up to find Jack and Angela's eldest daughter, Kaitlyn, watching her carefully, unsure of whether or not she should approach. With a little smile, Tempe reached out her arms for the little girl, and Kaitlyn immediately rushed into them, giving Tempe a tight hug before looking at her curiously. "Aunt Tempe? How come you're staying with us?" 

Tempe sighed just a little as she reached out to pull the little girl into her lap, wrapping her arms around her middle to hold her in place as Kaitlyn watched her, awaiting an answer. "Because… Aunt Tempe needed a little bit of time away from home."

"Like a vacation?" Katie inquired, her eyes shining with question as she tried to understand the statement. Tempe smiled, nodding a little bit in answer… It seemed that her confirmation wasn't enough for the little girl, however, and she continued, her voice even more confused, "But then how come Uncle Seeley's not here?"

Temperance sighed at that, closing her eyes briefly against the pain of all the memories the simple mention of his name brought about. At five years old, Katie was nothing if not persistent… And a little too observant for her own good. Apparently, she had her mother's eye. "Uncle Seeley had to go away for a little while… Because we needed some time apart."

Though she didn't appear to understand completely, Katie's eyes fell, and she suddenly seemed very sad. "Is it 'cause Hanna's never coming back?"

The tears built quickly in Tempe's eyes, and she couldn't help but let a couple slip as she turned her head away from Katie and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Yeah… Some of it." She agreed quietly when she finally found her voice.

Katie nodded sadly before reaching around for another hug, whispering a soft "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you cry," and holding tight to Tempe for a moment before placing a little kiss on her cheek.

* * *

_My tears run down like razorblades,  
and no, I'm not the one to blame,  
It's you... Or is it me?  
And all the words we never say  
come out, and now we're all ashamed,  
And there's no sense in playing games  
when you've done all you can do._

* * *

"Hey." 

The soft voice from the doorway had her sighing in frustration as Katie immediately scrambled down off her lap and flung herself into the arms of Tempe's husband, an excited squeal of "Uncle Seeley!" breaking the quiet of the moments before. Tempe refused to meet his eyes, or even look his way as he kissed Katie on the cheek and the set her down, requesting a few moments alone with her aunt.

When she heard Kaitlyn agree and hurry off to her room, Tempe finally let her gaze wander toward her husband, though she continued to avoid his eyes. "How did you get in here?"

"Hodgins gave me a key…"

She shook her head, letting out an angry laugh as her eyes rolled toward the ceiling. "I'm gonna kill him."

He took a step closer to her then, silently wishing she would _really_ look at him. "Look, Bones, he was just--"

"_Don't_ call me that!" She cut him off, her voice full of turmoil. "You can't just walk in here and pretend like everything's normal, Booth! You can't walk in here and pretend like _none_ of this happened! Hanna's gone, I screwed up, you walked away… You haven't called me that since before Hanna got sick; I _do not_ want to hear it from you now."

"Temperance, we need to talk about this." His voice was gentle, pleading, as he moved to her side and sank onto the couch beside her, his fingers reaching for hers and his face falling when she flinched away, too afraid to let him near. "We both made some very serious mistakes in all of this, and we can't take them back, but we _can_ put them behind us. We _need_ each other right now, Temperance. It's the only way we're going to be able to make it…"

"What if I don't want to make it?" She stood then, turning her back to him and crossing her arms over her chest in defense.

He sighed, pushing himself up to stand behind her and resting his hands on her arms, his fingers tickling as he stroked gently up and down. "Tempe, we can get through this…"

Her voice was rough with the pain that caught in her throat and she couldn't quite keep the tears from slipping through. "You don't know that. Seeley, I don't think we can. I don't know _how_ to be a wife, _or_ a mother, for that matter… I've certainly proven as much in the past week…"

"Tempe, you have been a mother, a _wonderful_ mother, from the moment we started seeing one another, with Parker… He has _always_ adored you. And you have been a wonderful wife…"

She cut him off with an incredulous laugh, disbelief dripping from her tone. "How has he _always_ adored me, Booth? When we first got together, I had no idea what the hell I was doing, caring for a child…"

"But you were willing to learn, for his sake. He understood that. Your intentions were good, and that's why he liked you… He liked being able to teach _you_. He liked knowing that, even though you didn't always know what to do, you did your best, because you cared about him. Children have good instincts. All you had to do was _try_, and he knew you were worth trusting." She stayed silent at that, unsure of exactly how she ought to respond, and so he continued, his voice gentle. "But, honey, being married, it hasn't changed you; you are still the beautiful, intelligent woman I fell in love with all those years ago."

"But shouldn't it have changed me, Seeley? Shouldn't I be different, somehow?" Her question was forceful as she broke away, turning to look him in the eye while putting just a little bit of distance between them. "Because I'm not. The only difference is, I have a ring on my finger and I gave birth to a child. And now this… It's only proven how little I've changed… I hurt you, Seeley; that's why you walked away… So how long will it be until I hurt you again? How long until I do something that you just can't handle, again? I never wanted this, Seeley. I never wanted this life… Never wanted to be a wife, or a mother…"

"Before, no, you didn't, Tempe, but I know you, and I know how much you loved Hanna; I know how much you loved this life…" He paused for a moment, shaking his head as his eyes wandered, and he searched for the words to make her understand that she _was_ different. She was still Temperance Brennan, but a little piece of her, just a tiny one, had opened up to let in love, and he wasn't sure how to convince her that what they had shared had been worth every moment. "Look at Jack and Angela, Tempe." He finally settled, his eyes having caught the photograph of the happy little family that hung on the wall by the stairs. "_Neither_ of them wanted children before, Temperance, but then, with time, they realized that _this_ was the life that they wanted…"

She cut him off, anger suddenly dripping from her tone. "But _I _didn't _realize_ anything, Seeley! Less than a year after we started seeing one another, I got pregnant, because my birth control had stopped working and the condom broke! I didn't _realize_ that I wanted to be a mother; I was _forced_ to be a mother!"

"That's not true, Temperance, and you know it." His voice was soft and gentle, a soothing tone playing through his words as he shook his head slowly, the sadness in his eyes softening hers just a bit as he continued, "You _chose_ to be a mother… When all that happened, Tempe; when you told me you were pregnant, I _gave_ you a choice. I told you that I would take her… That I would raise her, and you would never have to be any part of that if you didn't want to be, and _you_ told me you couldn't do that, because you were in love with me, and you already loved our little baby, and you wanted to make it all work; you wanted our little girl to have a _real_ family… The type of family you had taken from you all those years ago."

She flinched away when he reached out to her. There were some things that simply couldn't be fixed, and she was beginning to believe that she was among them. She had loved him, still loved him, but that didn't change her need to get away... To let it all go. She felt like she was drowning, slowly, painfully drowning in this place where happiness was essentially nonexistent, because she had never been allowed to keep _anything_ she had ever truly loved for more than a few moments in time. And this time her whole life was crumbling around her and she was just too weak to put it back together…

"I just don't think I can." She crossed her arms over her chest gingerly as she carefully lowered herself back to the couch, suddenly looking to all the world as though she were frail and broken… Something he was almost certain he had never seen in her before that moment…

"So you're telling me that this, us… our entire life together, has been a lie? Tempe, how can you say that? You had a choice, baby, and I _never _pressured you into anything…" His voice was soft and desperate as he once again took up the spot beside her, tears shining in his eyes as he gazed at her, a sudden hopelessness that broke her heart occupying that space as he pleaded with her to open up and let him through. "I understand that you may have felt obligated with Hanna, and I thank God every day that you did, because you were everything to that little girl, but I never, _ever_ tried to pressure you into marriage. I told you I would wait forever, and then I never brought it up again… You didn't _have_ to marry me, Tempe. You _wanted _to. You told me so yourself… Said that, even though you didn't _need _that piece of paper, you _wanted _it…"

The gentle brush of his hand at that moment brought all those memories flooding back, and she squeezed her eyes shut tight at the overload of emotion that swept her.

* * *

_I lose myself in all these fights  
I lose my sense of wrong and right  
I cry, I cry  
Shaking from the pain that's in my head  
I just wanna crawl into my bed  
And throw away the life I lead  
But I won't let it die, But I won't let it die_

* * *

_"Tempe, honey?!" When he opened the door, he was met with a dim, romantic glow. Something he was completely unaccustomed to with two children and a workaholic like Tempe. It wasn't often that they had time for romance, much less when she was the one initiating it, and he was confused, though pleased with the surprise that greeted him. "Bones?! You home?!"_

_It was then that his eyes caught her. She was standing there, in the doorway to the foyer, the black dress she wore hugging her curves perfectly._

_"You dressed up for me?" He questioned, a little smirk touching his lips as he stepped closer to her, slipping his arms around her waist as her own wandered up to loop around his neck and she returned the smile he wore before catching his lips for a quick kiss. "Where're Hanna and Parker?" He questioned curiously, silently hoping they were either fast asleep or out with Angela for the evening._

_She laughed a little at that, smiling brightly and tilting her head up to look at him. "Rebecca called." She informed him, her hands trailing down his chest as her fingers found his tie and tugged at it playfully, her eyes swooping down to focus on her hands as she continued, "She wanted to pick up Parker a little early today… And I convinced her to take Hanna for the night." Her eyes moved back to his then as he watched her curiously, confusion settling itself over his features, and in response, she kissed him again, her smile growing just a little bit more. "Because I've got something special planned for tonight."_

_"Oh _really_?" He questioned, mischief dancing in his eyes as he pulled her to him, kissing the corner of her mouth sweetly. "'Cause, you know, we really ought to get started on that then…"_

_"Not _that _kind of special!" She scolded with a laugh, before pausing for a moment to rethink her claim. "Well, yeah, that kind of special… But I was hoping there would be a little more to it than that."_

_The soft tone of her voice and the gentle sparkle in her eye had his breath catching in his throat as his eyes moved to the hands that still rested against his chest, and the diamond ring that sparkled on her left hand had his eyes filling with tears. "You're serious?" He questioned gently, taking her hand in his and twining their fingers. "Because if you're playing with me, Temperance, I don't know if I'll be able to handle it."_

_Her own eyes brimmed with tears at the astonishment that floated in his eyes, and a happy smile found its way to her lips as her eyes met his. "I realized something this morning… I was holding Hanna, and she was smiling and laughing, because Parker was there and he was playing with her, and they were both so happy…" She shook her head then, a single tear slipping down her cheek, but her smile never faltering as Booth reached up to cradle her cheek in his palm, wiping away the tear with his thumb as he smiled back at her. "Seeley, I don't _need _a piece of paper to prove my commitment to you… But I want it. More than anything…"_

_"I love you." He murmured, his voice full of awe as he pulled her lips to his, wrapping her up in his arms and holding on tight as he rocked her gently._

_"I love you, too, Seeley." She insisted with a smile as another tear slipped from the corner of her eye and she held him tight for another moment before pulling back just a bit, kissing his lips gently and then resting her forehead against his, her fingers lingering at his cheek. "Just one condition…" she began carefully, her eyes finding his to reassure him. He nodded carefully, waiting for her to continue. "I want to wait… For a year or two… Just until Hanna's old enough to _really _be a part of it. I want us all there, together… I want it to be for our whole family, Seeley. You, me, Parker, Hanna… All of us."_

_He smiled softly at her, his eyes full of love. "I think that's a beautiful idea."_

* * *

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart.  
Don't say this won't last forever.  
You're breaking my heart, You're breaking my heart.  
Don't tell me that we will never be together.  
We could be over and over  
We could be forever._

* * *

"That doesn't mean it wasn't a mistake." 

Her words cut deep and he couldn't keep the pain from echoing in his voice as his sad eyes caught hers. "You're scared, Tempe… You're scared because we've never done this without her… We were in love, sure, but we didn't get married until Hanna was three, and so you've never known _this_ life, without our daughter, and that terrifies you… And I understand that, Temperance, but nothing will ever make me stop loving you, and I _need_ you in my life. I need you more than anything right now, and I know you're scared, but we can do this, Tempe… We can make it through this…"

"I don't know if I believe that." she told him softly, her voice weak and her eyes full of pain as she watched his features crumble… But she couldn't back down. Not on this. Not this time. Because as much as she wanted to lie to herself and pretend that everything could be okay again, she knew it was something she simply couldn't do. "I need to figure this all out, Seeley… And I can't do that with you. I need time… To figure out who I am…"

* * *

_It's not over, it's not over, it's never over  
Unless you let it take you  
It's not over, it's not over, it's not over  
Unless you let it break you  
__It's not over_

_It can't be over._

* * *


End file.
